A related art image forming apparatus is described in Japanese Patent Application Nos. JP-A-9-120187, JP-A-2002-169353, and JP-A-2002-214900. The related art image forming apparatus is provided with one pair of side frames opposed to each other, and an intermediate frame that axially supports various kinds of rollers and is disposed between the pair of side frames. Screws are fastened at corresponding positions to connect between one side frame and the intermediate frame and between the other side frame and the intermediate frame.